Bila Cuti Sekolah
Bila Cuti Sekolah '('School Holidays) is a 6th episode of season 10 in Upin & Ipin Plot Part 1 Today, Upin and Ipin often exchange activities. Every time something is interrupted, they must be swapped. Rather than painting pictures at home, they set Rembo. Then met with a feather, they race blowing wool. Finally football came, so they played soccer again with Ehsan, Fizi, Mail and Jarjit. The fun game turns into an serious emergency when the ball hit into a bee hive, causing them all to be chased by angry bees swarming, running as wide as the village to plunge into the river for shelter. After stalking through Tok Dalang's house, Upin, Ipin and friends were surprised to see Tok Dalang surrounded by bees. Fortunately the bees are stingy, do not sting people, let alone be cultivated by Tok Dalang. Part 2 Tok Dalang invited Upin, Ipin and friends to suck honey from the bee jar by a straw. Even though it was first weird, but it was sweet when the honey was inhaled directly from the honeycomb. Fizi tried to sip from the cobra outside the funnel but was forbidden by Tok Dalang because of the bees. Then Tok Dalang invited the boys to collect the honey and the bee. Afterwards, an ice cream porter came up with Upin and Ipin to persuade Tok Dalang to buy ice cream. At first it was reluctant, but he took the opportunity to try his honey on the ice cream bought. Upin and Ipin reunited with Mail and Jarjit who bought water from the vendor. From the hawker they collected a bottle cover for a playground on a cottage battleground. Meanwhile, Mei Mei and Susanti picked up a cot in the adjacent tree, disturbed by Upin and Ipin fights with Mail at the cottage for his unfairness. Part 3 Susanti played grass war with Jarjit with the gooseberries as a bet. Susanti won, so she and Mei Mei took all of them to eat. Upin, Ipin went to pick up the gooseberries under the tree, but realized they was too sour. Meanwhile, Mail uses Mei Mei's pram to carry them. The next day at the kindergarten, the pupils are preparing the painting sent for homework last night. Teacher Melati goes in to teach the theme "What I miss during school holidays is ..." with the pupils paintings. Fizi was chosen to come forward displaying his painting; Apparently he did not paint anything. After been asked by Teacher Melati, Fizi explained he did not miss anything, so the painting was empty. Mei Mei also described her longing for school works because she loved them. Teacher Melati suggested that to not waste all of Mei Mei's efforts, she will give lots and lots of homeworks, much to the entire class's depressions. Mail described that he missed selling at school; but in school it is prohibited to sell and gave Teacher Melati gooseberries. Ipin missed the Tadika Mesra with all the lessons, but carried an empty paper (the painting was left at home). Upin also described that in the school holidays he drew a picture of Teacher Melati to respect her, as well as all of the students. Characters *Upin *Ipin *Rembo *Kak Ros *Ehsan *Fizi *Mail *Jarjit *Muthu *Ah Tong *Salleh *Tok Dalang *Mei Mei *Susanti *Dzul *Ijat *Devi *Nurul *Teacher Melati *Ehsan's father Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 episodes